What We Want Him to Say
by wanttowrite
Summary: What would any woman want to hear from Ranger? A one shot offering.


**A/N: One-shot deal here**. I started to think of the things that could happen between the characters and decided that Ranger needed to review his feelings. It didn't turn out exactly as I had planned, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**What We Want Him to Say**

Ranger paced around the apartment like a cat ready to pounce on prey. He was trying to find the words. They had to be the right words to convey his feelings because he knew he only got one chance.

The guys at Rangeman were noticeably worried. They hadn't seen their boss in this state before. They knew it had to be about the Bomber, but no one had enough nerve to ask.

The apartment phone rang. She was downstairs. It was now or never. He had to find the right words.

Ranger met Stephanie at the elevator. She was dressed in her usual jeans and sweatshirt, but it really didn't matter what she wore. He always saw beyond the clothes. What he appreciated was the woman beneath them. At first, he figured it was a physical attraction, but the one night he spent with her only deepened the connection between them, at least for him. He smiled at her, knowing she was dying of curiosity.

"Hey there," she offered. "I got here as soon as I could. What's up?"

She really had no clue, he thought. His mind raced to find a way to start this particular conversation.

"Thanks for coming over, Babe. I really needed to see you tonight."

Stephanie's expression grew worried. "Is everything all right? Are you okay?" Ranger had never just invited her over to talk.

He knew she couldn't imagine a time when he wouldn't be okay. If she only realized what being near her without being able to hold her was doing to him.

Ranger frowned. "Not really," he began. He moved over to the couch and took a seat. He motioned for Stephanie to join him.

"Babe, we need to talk. There are some things that I have to say that I need you to hear."

"Oh, God," Steph blurted out, "You don't want me to come around anymore. I've blown up one too many cars, right?"

Ranger reached for her hand. "No, Steph, it's not that at all. For once I want to be able to tell you what I'm really feeling and it isn't easy for me." He waited for her to relax a little, then released her hand.

Ranger stood up and started pacing again. He had to find the right words.

"Stephanie," he began, "there's a lot you don't know about me. It isn't that I don't want to share things with you, but I was always afraid that you would turn away. I was afraid to trust in you, Babe. I want to, I really do."

Stephanie watched the man before her very carefully. There were times when she suspected that he was totally aware of the reaction he caused in women; times when she suspected he didn't enjoy it, but there were also times when she bet he was totally oblivious to it. This was one of those times. He was wearing a shirt that begged to have her hands underneath it. His jeans were molded to his legs and left nothing to the imagination with regards to his "package" as Grandma Mazur called it. He was a walking sex symbol and she loved it.

"Ranger, you have to know that I would do anything to help you and I would keep your deepest secrets. I owe you my life several times over. Please trust me."

Ranger watched her carefully. He loved the way she looked at him. He loved her hair that went every which way. He loved her eyes, which showed every emotion she ever had. He realized that he simply loved her. He couldn't and wouldn't let it go unsaid any longer.

"Babe, remember when I told you that I love you in my own way? Remember when I told you that I don't do relationships?"

Stephanie swallowed hard. "Yes, I remember," she whispered.

Ranger saw the hurt in her eyes, the same hurt he saw whenever he sent her back to Morelli. "The truth is I love you unconditionally, Stephanie. I have for a long time and I don't know what to do about it. I can't sleep and I can't work. I have to know what your feeling. I have to know if there's any chance for us at all."

Stephanie appeared stunned. "You love me?" She closed her eyes.

Ranger watched her closely. He prayed that there was a chance for them. He needed her more than he could possibly tell her and he hated feeling so helpless. "I love you," he replied simply.

Stephanie stood up and moved over to his side. She reached up, grasped his face between her two small hands and kissed him for all she was worth. Ranger felt his heart racing in his chest. He forgot to breathe.

He pulled away first. "Does this mean you care about me? Do we still have a chance?"

Stephanie smiled at him, her mouth swollen from the passion of that one kiss. "Oh yeah, I care about you. I've often thought that I love you, but I wasn't willing to commit myself when I didn't know what you were thinking. I've wanted to hear those words for so long, Ranger. I think I needed to hear them."

Ranger smiled down at her. "So do I," he told her. "So do I."

"I love you, Ricardo Manoso."

He may not have found the perfect words, but Ranger thought he had found the perfect mate. Stephanie never backed down. She would always put up a fight, even with him. He loved that about her and much more.

"Call me Ric," he whispered before kissing her.

She fought to catch her breath. "Ric. I like it."


End file.
